Song Bird
by TheFallOfGallifrey
Summary: Every one has hidden talents. Established Ironhawk.


**Author's Note: I got the idea from this a few nights ago while listening to my ipod on shuffle. Mostly inspired by the song Piano Man by Billy Joel. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tony smiled into Clint's lips as they pushed through the door of his Malibu mansion. Tony kissed him again before pulling the special agent to the couch and pushing him down. He looked down at Clint as the hawk smiled back up at him. "Would you care for another drink?" Tony asked and kissed him again.

"Mmmhmm," Clint mumbled into Tony's mouth.

Tony pulled away gently and headed to the nearby bar, pulling out a bottle of scotch and two glasses. He could feel Clint's gaze on him as he poured the amber liquid into the glasses and put the bottle away. Clint continued to watch him as he made his way back to the couch and handed the archer his drink.

Tony sat down on the couch next to Clint and wrapped an arm around his broad shoulders, pulling him closer. He smiled as Clint rested his head against his shoulder and kissed the top of his head. They had been a couple for over seven months now and the genius could honestly say that this was the happiest he had been in a long time.

"Do you ever play that piano?" Clint asked quietly.

"Not very often but yes, it does get played on special occasions." He said taking a drink of his scotch.

Clint tilted his head back and grinned, "Does this count as a special occasion?"

Tony shrugged, "Depends."

Clint rolled his eyes before bringing his lips to Tony's. The superhero leaned down into the kiss and Clint tangled his fingers into Tony's hair, pulling him closer. "If you want to hear me play," Tony said quickly in between kisses, "you should stop before this," more kissing, "gets to fun to stop."

"Fine," Clint growled and kissed him one more time before getting up and offering a hand to Tony.

Tony smiled and grabbed Clint's hand and followed him to the piano. He sat down on the bench next to the archer and wiped the dust off of the keys. His fingers fit comfortably on the keys as he played a few scales. "How about you Mr. Barton," Tony asked without stopping, "Ever play a piano?"

Clint shook his head, "I never had time in the circus but I do have experience with a guitar. When we were traveling we would sit in the back of Joey's pickup and play and sing."

"So you can sing too?" Tony asked looking at his partner who shrugged.

"I guess, or at least Tasha says I can."

Without hesitation Tony started playing a familiar tune, "It's nine o'clock on a Saturday, the regular crowd shuffles in. There's an old man sitting next to me, making love to his tonic and gin."

He could tell Clint recognized the song because he was smiling and he picked up where Tony had left off. "He said Son can you play me a memory, I'm not really sure how it goes, but it's sad and its sweet and I knew it complete when I wore a younger man's clothes."

Tony continued playing as Clint's voice hung in the air, "Sing us a song you're the piano man, sing us a song tonight," They both sang, "Yeah, we're all in the mood for a melody and you've got us feeling alright."

Tony stopped playing as the chorus ended and look at Clint with a huge smile, "You never told me you could sing."

"I never thought I was any good." Clint shrugged again.

Tony laughed and wrapped his arm around Clint's shoulders again, "Trust me, if you ever forget how to shoot that bow and arrow you could definitely release a single or two."

"Thanks," The assassin smiled and kissed his boyfriend.

"Also, when we get back to New York you're pulling out that guitar in your closet." Tony demanded.

"That depends," Clint said kissing Tony again.

"Oh yeah?" Tony asked kissing Clint's neck, "On what?"

"On how long it takes you to convince me to go back to New York." He said as Tony swung onto his lap.

"I've got a few ideas," Tony promised running his fingers along the band of Clint's pants.

Clint kissed his neck, "Torture doesn't work on me Stark, I am a trained assassin."

Tony shrugged and climbed off of Clint, "It's a good thing I know all of your weaknesses then." He called behind him as he headed towards the bedroom.

Clint smiled to himself and pulled his shirt over his head before chasing after him.


End file.
